The Recorded Legends
All dating is done following the Imperial Dating code, which was adopted by the Dwarves and Orcs during the Age of Strife to promote trade between the races, and keep shared documents chronological. *Dwarven records are listed with a Dwarven entry in their title. *Human records are listed with an Imperial entry in their title. *Orcish records are listed with an Orcish entry in their title. =Pre-History= "The ages before recorded human history. What happens in this time is speculation and rumour." 53rd Century B.E 52nd Century B.E Year 5184 B.E 1st Month, Year 5184 Imperial Date - Event Unspecified Date.Year 5184 - Imperial Reference Orcish *- 51st Century B.E 50th Century B.E 49th Century B.E 48th Century B.E 47th Century B.E 46th Century B.E 45th Century B.E 44th Century B.E 43rd Century B.E 42nd Century B.E 41st Century B.E 40th Century B.E 39th Century B.E 38th Century B.E 37th Century B.E 36th Century B.E 35th Century B.E 34th Century B.E 33rd Century B.E 32nd Century B.E 31st Century B.E 30th Century B.E 29th Century B.E 28th Century B.E 27th Century B.E 26th Century B.E 25th Century B.E 24th Century B.E 23rd Century B.E 22nd Century B.E 21st Century B.E 20th Century B.E 19th Century B.E 18th Century B.E 17th Century B.E 16th Century B.E 15th Century B.E 14th Century B.E 13th Century B.E 12th Century B.E 11th Century B.E 10th Century B.E 9th Century B.E 8th Century B.E 7th Century B.E 6th Century B.E 5th Century B.E 4th Century B.E 3rd Century B.E 2nd Century B.E 1st Century B.E =The Age of Strife (Year 1 - Year 986)= "The races of Algaron cling to life through a turbulent early era of war and trade. The earliest written Records of Humanity begin during this time." 1st Century Year 1 4th Month, Year 1 Imperial Date - Event Fifth day, 4th Month.Year 1 - Birth of The Empire Imperial *Under the combined leadership of Sebastian and The Guardians, a small camp of human slaves are able to overcome their Oppressors, and take control of the mountain camp in which they are held, using the materials available to form the first Imperial town; Whitehaven. *The Humans of Whitehaven name Sebastian as their ruler after the town is completed, and elect The Guardians as their ruling council. It is at this time that the first Imperial Records are written. 2nd Century 3rd Century 4th Century Year 362 3rd Month, Year 362 Imperial Date - Event Twelfth day, 3rd Month.Year 362 - Imperial Dwarven *With the empire at last secure, the last of the Oppressors are hunted down and defeated, with the Final group is found fleeing into the mountains at the very edges of Imperial territory. The Emperor himself, Sebastian IV, leads the Imperial army into the mountains to the Oppressor Camp and a battle ensues. * 5th Century 6th Century 7th Century 8th Century 9th Century 10th Century =The Age of Darkness (Year 986 - Year 1037)= "A time of lost records. The history of this period is spoken aloud as little more than hushed rumour." 10th Century 11th Century =The Age of Man (Year 1037 - Present)= "The Empire of Man finally returns to a life of stability and humanity begins to explore the world once more." 11th Century 12th Century 13th Century Year 1213 1st Month, Year 1213 Imperial Date - Event Unspecified Date.Year 1213 - Imperial Reference Imperial * The present date on Algaron, following the Imperial calendar. Category:Protected Category:All Pages Category:Timeline